Sinister Magic: An Alternate Universe Story
by Jinx-co
Summary: You all know the three wizarding schools Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang but have you ever heard of Sinister? This is the story of Sinister's celebrity-to-be Leilani Storm. Join her and her friends as the take Sinister by storm. (No pun intended)
1. Meet The Students

Disclaimer: I have 3 cents, a discman and my muses. You can take the muses 'cause they ain't doin' much for me!  
  
Yukai: It's alive! My very first Harry Potter fic! WAHOO!  
  
Harry: ...Help.  
  
Ivan: (pat pat) You'll get used to it.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sinister Magic: An Alternate Universe Fic  
  
Chapter 1- Meet the Students  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
        A girl with dark hair sat in a huge leather chair reading a book entitled "Quidditch, Through the Ages". She sat so deeply engrosed she didn't notice a black owl land on the chair back. The owl sat still for a second before hooting. The girl looked up startled and the owl landed on her shoulder.  
  
        "Oh Ulu, It's just you," the girl sighed with releif.  
  
        The owl stuck her leg out and the girl untied the letter that was addressed to "Ms L Storm, The Big Leather Armchair, Number 36, 92nd Street, London, England" in emerald letters. "Ms L Storm" more commonly reffered to as Leilani took the letter and patted the owl and opened the letter.  
  
        _Ms Storm,  
  
        We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Sinister Magic School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary school books and equipment.  
  
        Term begins on 1 September, we await your owl no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Jillian Jariah   
Deputy Headmistress_  
  
        Leilani read he letter over again before jumping out of the chair and rushing to the room's, which was the library, doors and hurrying into the entrance hall.  
  
        "Mother!" she cried. "I got my acceptance letter!"  
  
        An elegantly dressed woman came hurrying down the stairs.  
  
        "To which school Lani?"  
  
        "Sinister! I'm going to Sinister!"  
  
        "That's excellent! I'll call your father at work, we must celebrate tonight!" Leilani's mothre hurried back up stairs and Leilani headed for the door.  
  
        She opened the gigantic wooden door, hurried outside and quickly closed it before heading across the street to her best friend Sunni's house. She knocked and the door and a servant quickkly answered it.  
  
        "Ms Storm. Do you wish to see the elder Ms Morrow?" the butler asked.  
  
        "Yes please," Leilani said politly.  
  
        "She's up in her bed chamber. Go right up," the servnt said as Leilani stepped inside.  
  
        "Thanks Jeeves!" Leilani said running up an elegantly carved staircase.  
  
        "My name is Billis..." the servant said after her.  
  
        Leilani entered her best friends room and saw her staring at her acceptance letter in awe.  
  
        "You got one too!" Leilani cheered.  
  
        "Of course I did! I thought I was going to go to Hogwarts though. After all it's where Mum and Aunt Katherine went," Sunni said still staring at the letter.  
  
        "Who cares! Just be happy about it! I'm sure your dad will be exited," Leilani said cheerfully.  
  
        Sunni looked up at Leilani and smiled. "Yeah. Dad will be happy! Thanks Lani!"  
  
        Lani laughed and they spent the rest of the afternoon celebrating their acceptance.  
  
        That night the Morrows and the Storms celebrated together along with two other families, the Badious and the Russells. It was a fairly elegant affair as the familys were some of the richest in London. Lani, Sunni and Katie Russell were talking on one side of the party while Matt Russell, Marc Badiou and Lani's older brother Aiden were talking on the other.  
  
        "It's not fair that I don't get to go for another year," Katie humphed.  
  
        "Don't worry about it Kate, by the time you're there you'll wanna be gone. That's what Aiden told me," Lani reassured her.  
  
        "Yeah. Enjoy your freedom. Remember it is a school," Sunni added.  
  
        "Matt told me he'd write every detail of it," Katie said.  
  
        "So did Aiden, and I still don't know what it's like. Never trust older brothers," Lani advised.  
  
        Katie looked at her weird before turning to look at Matt. He was laughing about something and Katie got a worried look on her face.  
  
        The next day Lani and Sunni were taken to Diagon Alley, given money and told to buy their school supplies.  
  
        "Where should we go first?"Lani asked looking around the hidden part of London.  
  
        "How about... Madame Malkin's?" Sunni suggested.  
  
        Lani agreed and the two headed for the robe store.  
  
        Madame Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.  
  
        "Two for Hogwarts?" she asked.  
  
        "No. Sinister," Lani answered.  
  
        "Ah! You're my first Sinisters of the season," she replied, ushering them to the back of the shop where there were several full length mirrors. Madame Malkin got each of them to stand infront of one of them and began measuring them. After awhile she stopped, went into a back room and came out with packages of, what they guessed to be, school robes.  
  
        "Here your are dearies," Madame Malkin said, still smiling.  
  
        The two paid and headed for the book store. That was easy, Flourish and Botts had all the school books packaged seperatly for the different schools and years. After books they headed to Mr Ollivanders, the wand maker.  
  
        The bell over the door tinkled as they stepped inside the shaded store. Mr Ollivander hurried up to them.  
  
        "Ms Storm! You were in here last year, correct?"  
  
        "Yes Mr Ollivander. And this is my friend Sunni," Lani introduced.  
  
        "Charmed. I have just the wand for you Ms Storm," Mr Ollivander said scurrying to a shelf. He pulled a box down and drew out the wand, handing it to Lani he said, "Thirteen inches, maple and unicorn hair."  
  
        Lani took it and swished it around abit. Smoke billowed out of the end and made a small cat, which Mr Ollivander swished away.  
  
        "That's the one! I knew it!"  
  
        Lani payed for it and waited as Sunni got hers.  
  
        "Eleven inches, oak, dragon heartstring." Sunni swished, nothing happened.  
  
        "Twelve inches, willow, pheonix feather." Sunni swishedd and gold sparks came out.  
  
        "That's the one!" Mr Ollivander cried.  
  
        Sunni payed and the girls left the shop, finished their shopping and headed for the pet store. Sunni's mom had promised to buy her an owl. Sunni and Lani walked up and down the rows of owls. Barn owls, tawny owls, eagle owls in every color. But Sunni knew which owl she was looking for.  
  
        "Found her!" Sunni said running up to a black owl.  
  
        "How do you know it's her?" Lani asked, studying the owl.  
  
        "Read," Sunni said pointing to a card underneath it.  
  
        _Name: Buho  
        Species: Tawny  
        Family - Twin: Ululato_  
  
        "It's Ulu's twin!" Lani cried.  
  
        Ululato was the owl Aiden had got when he had been accepted to Sinister.  
  
        "What are you getting?" Sunni asked, carefully picking up the owl and placing her on her arm.  
  
        "I want a cat..." Lani said wandering over to the cat section.  
  
        She looked at all the cats and finally settled for a black tabby that had a white spot on his forhead.  
  
        "What're you gonna call him?"  
  
        "Baka!" Lani proclaimed.  
  
        The girls giggled and moved to the front where they payed and proudly took the pets home.  
  
        The next weeks passed by quickly and before they knew it they were headed for Snister.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yukai: How'd you like it? None of the teachrs are the same but some of the characters will be in it. The Weasley's, Hermione, Malfoy and probably Harry. I dunno though...  
  
Also if you go to **http:s3(dot)invisionfree(dot)com(slash)Sinister(underscore)Magic** and sign up you'll be in the story. maybe even have a main part... 


	2. On The Train

Disclaimer: The stupid lawyers won't let me borrow Malfoy! ARRGH!!!!!!!

Yukai: Mwah! No reviews thus far but... it takes time!

Harry: Sure it does. Am I even in this?

Yukai: Er... Suuuuuuure...

()()()()()()()()()

Sinister Magic: An Alternate Universe Story

Chapter 2-On The Train

()()()()()()()()()

It was finally the day to head to Sinister and Leilani was super exited. She got dressed in muggle clothing and headed downstairs. Her mother, brother, and father were already eating breakfast. She joined them at the gigantic oak table and a bowl of cereal was placed instantly in front of her. She ate rather quickly as she wanted to get going. Aiden seemed to notice and ate incredibly slow.

Finally everyone was finished and they were on their way to the station. When they arrived at the station, Baka was sitting on Leilani's head in a very comical fashion. They loaded the trunks onto a cart and headed for the platforms.

"Which platform is it again? I can never remember..." Mrs Storm, a true Hogwarts student, could never remember which platform the SInsiter train arrived at.

"5 1/2 mother," Aiden said.

"That's right. Of course."

The Storms headed for platforms four and five. When arriving Aiden ran straight at the barrier between them and disappeared. Mr Storm went next then Leilani, with a very surious Baka on her head. When she arrived on the other side of the barrier, there was a sleek black train wiating to leave.

"The Sinister Express," Leilani breathed.

She quickly said good bye to her mum and dad and boarded the train, Baka still on her head. She found an empty compartment and sat down, waiting for one of her friends. The compartment door slid open and Sunni came in.

"Hi Lani!" she said, sitting down. "You have a cat on your head."

"Yup. That's my Baka-kun!" Leilani said, patting Baka.

"You know too much Japanese," Sunni said.

"It's not MY fault father thought it would be a good idea to go to Japan and become 'cultured'," Leilani said.

Leilani and Sunni laughed and the train began to move. Leilani waved out the window to her parents until they disappeared around a corner. Leilani leaned back and took Baka off her head.

"Ergh. I hope this trip isn't long. I don't like trains," Sunni said looking out the window at passing cows.

A girl slid the door open. She had poofy auburn hair and hazel eyes. She had a ferret resting on her shoulder and she looked extremely nervous.

"Erm. C-can I sit here?" she asked.

"'Course! We always enjoy a new victim- I mean... Friend!" Sunni smirked.

"Down girl. No attacking," Leilani smirked. "Awww! How cute! What's his name?" Lielani had noticed the ferret.

"Pookydoodle. I just call him Pooky though. I'm Nikki by the way," the girl said stroking the ferrets head.

"I'm Leilani. This is Baka."

"Sunni. I have an owl named Uhu."

"Pleased to meet you," Nikki nodded.

The door slid open once again and three boys stepped in.

"Looks like this one's taken... And I smell mudblood," the boy at the front, a short blonde kid, laughed.

"There aren't any mudbloods here!" Leilani snapped.

"Touchy. What would your name be?"

"Leilani Storm," Leilani said coldly.

"Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Sunni and Nikki."

"Leilani Storm was it?" Malfoy asked.

Leilani nodded, her eyes cold and her hands in tight fists.

"I've heard about you... Your father works for the ministry," Malfoy glared.

"So does yours. Except, wow, he works for Voldemort too doesn't he?" Leilani said with a small smirk.

Malfoy glared coldly at her before walking out of the compartment.

"Ergh. Malfoy's annoy me," Sunni said.

"Yup," Nikki agreed, stroking Pooky.

Leilani jsut sat back and looked ou the window at the never ending fields. The door slid open again and Leilani automatically glared at it.

"Wow. Evil glaring girls," a boy that was not Malfoy said.

Leilani blushed. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

The boy laughed. "That's okay. I'm Cole, my friends call me Spazzy."

"I'm Leilani. My friends call me Lani."

"Cool. This is Steven, Reid and Stacy AKA Chappy, Gimpy and Sage," Cole introduced the three peple behind him.

"This is Sunni and Nikki," Leilani said pointing to Sunni and Nikki.

"Cool. Can we sit here? There're no other places," Cole asked.

"Be my guest," Nikki said.

The four newcomers sat and Leilani resumed staring out the window at the never ending fields which now included cows, sheep and the odd llama.

Sage noticed the llamas.

"Llama in a bag!" she said pointing at one.

Chappy, Spazzy and Gimpy laughed while Nikki, Sunni and Leilani looked at her oddly.

"Nevermind," Sage said.

Leilani looked at Sunni who shrugged.

'You sure meet the weirdest people on the train...' Leilani thought.

The four new comers were talking with Nikki and Sunni as Leilani lost herself in the endless fields now complete with the occasional tree.

"Lani! Hey Lani!" Sunni said, waving her hand in front of Leilani's face.

"Wha... yeah?" Leilani said, coming out of her stupor of llamas and trees.

"Wow... You've never zoomed before Lani. Are you feeling okay?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking about llamas," Leilani smirked.

"You need help, girl," Nikki said.

"I know!" Leilani smiled.

"Who doesn't need help these days?" Sage asked.

"Well... That Malfoy kid didn't look like he needed much help," Nikki said.

"You met the Malfoy kid too? He's creepy!" Spazzy said.

"If he doesn't need help then I'm the princess of J-pan!" Gimpy said.

"Okay Princess Reid," Sage and Leilani said at the same time.

"Where's J-Pan?" Nikki asked.

"He means Japan," Sunni said, patting Nikki's head.

"Oh... Okay..." Nikki said, a confused look forever on her face.

"Ya know... You'd make a good blonde," Sage said absentmindedly.

Everyone laughed as the train pulled into the station.

And thus our group is formed. Will there be anyone else? Will Nikki actually become a blonde? Find out next time on... Sinister Magic!

()()()()()()()()()

Yukai: (points to 'Go' button) Review my friends.


End file.
